White Problem
by Primuler
Summary: Asuka has a huge problem. She feels lonely as Ryo is not there to talk about it with her. Judai asks her what her problem is. Asuka does not want to tell him about it. So what is her problem? AsukaJudai. Contains spoilers for season 2.


This is my second fic ever. Here is a depressing story of what happened to my first fic. I put a lot of effort and time into first one as I wanted to get good impression. However, the first comment was "YOU LOSER!" because I mixed some words up. It took me about three days to recover fully from this comment. I'm not a native English speaker. There might be some mistakes and I would really appreciate if you point my mistakes without using offensive words.  
This is edited version.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh GX.

-------------------------------------------------

Asuka was sitting on top of a cliff by the sea, alone. She has been there for ages, thinking. She missed Ryo very much.  
He was the one she could tell her problems and would try to find solution together. However, Ryo wasn't in the island now. After the GX finished, Ryo left the Acamdemia as he had no more business with it. He was like a big brother you could put your trust on. She was sad and somewhat lonely without him, as something was troubling her very much recently.  
Infact, Asuka wanted to die rather than living on like this. Really, she needed Ryo more than ever. At this point, tears began to fall down on her cheeks.

"Asuka!"

Asuka turned her head and saw Judai running towards her. His face was extremely red. It seemed that he was running around all day, looking for her. He stopped next to her and sat down to catch his breath. After a moment, he said "What have been doing here all day? Everyone was so worried about you."

"I've been just thinking that's all." said Asuka.

"Sho thinks it's his fault that you ran off here because he thought he had been rude to you somehow, but I don't think so. Something else has been bothering you recently. Right? I mean you were avoiding everyone and weren't even eating for at least a day! So what is it?" said Judai with cocerned look on his face.

"Judai, I can't tell you, it's so humiliating. I think Manjyome knows about this but if anyone else at campus found this out, I'm doomed. Oh, what my parents will think of me? What will you think of me?"

"Just what is it Asuka? You know, it's better sharing your pain with someone than keeping it in you."

"Judai, I'm "

Judai was shocked by her words. Since when did Asuka had an affair with anyone or even had that close relationship with anyone? Just then, Judai noticed that her belly was rounder than before.

"But then, who did such a horrible thing to you? It couldn't have been a student could it?" said Judai.

"No, but it was Saiou."

"Saiou? I knew some part of him was evil, but I didn't know that he was evil that way as well."

"When I was Whitened, he occasionally called me to come to his room at night, saying that I'm a pretty girl and a good duelist. Though my memories are blank onwards, it's pretty obvious what happened as I always find myself in front of his bedroom in morning after he called me to his bedroom at night!" said Asuka. She was crying now. Judai wanted to offer her words of comforts but he could not think of any. All he could do was pat her and watch her cry. After a while, she stopped crying.

"Sorry for being this silly in front of you," said Asuka, wiping out her tears, "but really, I can't stand it."

"It's okay Asuka." said Judai. Both of them sat in silence, looking at sun setting over the horizon, both of them deep in their own thoughts. Normally, he would have said something like 'lets stop worrying about these kind of things and let's go and eat' but he knew this was serious problem and shouldn't do anything stupid. Besides, they were on a cliff without fences.

"You will keep this a secret, right?" said Asuka, after a while.

"I promise, Asuka." said Judai as he nodded.

"It was really fun while staying here. My only goal was to find my brother when I first came here. I nearly lost all of my hopes of finding him when you came along and helped me. You helped me get out of trance this year." said Asuka,  
standing up. Judai wanted to object that one but he knew he had to stay silent and hear what she's got to say next.

"I'm really glad I've met you. Goodbye Judai. Say goodbye to everyone from me." said Asuka. Then she jumped off the cliff.

Judai yelled "No!" and jumped after her. He caught her in mid-air and both of them fell into blue sea together.  
"Let go of me Judai! I don't worth living!"

"It's too early to die Asuka, and if you keep on struggling like that, I will drown as well!" said Judai, not letting go of her. Asuka stopped. She did not want to live any more but she didn't want her friend todie with her. Judai began to swim around the cliff towards the shore. She did not know what to do now.

Judai swam quietly along the cliff as he needed to save energy as much as possible. He sometimes stopped and rested on a rock by cliff, while making sure that he was holding Asuka in case she jumped into sea again. By the time they got to the shore, the moon was high up in the air. Judai was totally exhausted but he had to keep focusing on Asuka in case she attempt any more suicide.

"Why did you save me Judai? I'm a shame! I won't be able to live with my head up! I'd rather die than stand this humiliation!" said Asuka.

"As I said, it's too early to die. You can't just die because of what Saiou did to you!  
Haven't you heard of this? 'While there's life, there's hope' said by a guy I don't know. So don't try to kill yourself. Besides, I think I have an idea to figure this whole thing out. Anyways, we shouldn't be worrying about future right now. We should be worrying about what to do right now. I think it's about a half day's walk to dorms from here. I'm extremely tired right now and so are you. We need to find a place to rest. We should be able to figure out what to do properly when we get to dorms tomorrow." said Judai.

"You're right Judai." said Asuka. "I have been a fool to think that I shouldn't live anymore."

"Right then, I've been keeping my head so full and left my stomach empty for so long today. I think I'll eat bento (lunch box) that Tome-san gave me for my lunch though it's wet. Do you want to share?" said Judai, with his usual un-serious face.

"Sure," said Asuka, who felt hungry now that she felt better. Really, Judai had some kind of power to change people's minds. She looked out into night sky and thought 'Judai is right, as long as I live, there will be some hopes for me.'

"Are you going to eat or not Asuka?" asked Judai, who was already munching his damp rice balls. Asuka smiled to herself and joined Judai eating with Judai yelling at last for the whole island to hear "That last rice ball was mine!"

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 will be up soon as I finish it. 


End file.
